


The Queen of Denial

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Keeping Up Appearances
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyacinth is not happy about the new police box on the corner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen of Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 54

"Hello, this is Hyacinth Bouquet, that's B-U-C-K-E-T. I'm calling about the police box on the corner. I don't think it's quite necessary, do you? Sets the wrong tone. People might start thinking that we're the kind of neighborhood that _needs_ a police box."

She hung up, frowning. "They insisted that there hasn't been a police box anywhere in England in decades.

"What are you talking about, Hyacinth? There's no police box."

This is no time for games, Richard. It's right out -- "

She stopped still and blinked at the empty corner. "Well," she said at last. "That was quick of them."


End file.
